


Визитка WTF STony 2021

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Команда WTF STony 2021 приветствует тебя!Твой стакан наполовину пуст, наполовину полон? Наш стакан наполовину виски, наполовину...ТОНИ!ХОРОШО, ХОРОШО, МОЛОКО. И пончики.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF STony 2021

Пс-с, парень. Или девчонка. Не хочешь немного ништячков от фандома, который пережил всё?

И нет, это не шутка! Мало того, что мы ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПЕРЕЖИЛИ ВСЁ, так мы восстаём из пепла каждый год с выходом нового фильма, мультфильма, игры или комикса, в которых неизменным остаётся одно — отношения Стива Роджерса и Тони Старка в любом их проявлении!

Всё, что только может прийти в голову, ты найдёшь именно у нас!

Скажи, какая твоя любимая шипперская динамика?

Может, ты тащишься от всевозможных вариаций одного из самых популярных тропов от друзей к любовникам? КВМ передаёт тебе привет!

Хочешь немного заклятых врагов? Капитан!Гидра отдаёт тебе честь (хаха, которой у него нет), ведь всё остальное он уже отдал Тони Старку.

Доместик флафф? Четыре сезона "Мстители: общий сбор!" приветствуют тебя. Их пять? Не говори глупостей, пятого сезона не существует.

Тайна личности и любовные метания? Канон Вселенной 616 побалует тебя так же, как и нас.

Сжимается сердце от лебединой верности? События Вселенной 1872 роняют с тобой скупую слезу.

Не читаешь ничего, кроме студенческих АУ? Академия Мстителей готова принять тебя с распростёртыми объятиями.

Нет ничего лучше отношений реальных людей? Камон, в нашем пейринге подарить машину просто так — обычное дело.

Или ты хочешь обмазаться стеклом? Любой канон к твои услугам, только пожелай!

А ещё они с завидным постоянством:  
\- носят друг друга на руках  
\- посвящают песни  
\- называют "любимым"  
\- шутят про шикарную задницу  
\- дают друг другу забавные клички  
\- обсуждают стоп-слова  
\- очень часто находятся рядом голыми; совсем голыми, не считая красных стрингов, конечно же  
\- ТОНИ... и все остальные  
\- СТИВ СТИВ СТИВ  
\- That's my man (а ты думал, про кого пишет песни Тейлор Свифт?)  
\- буквально все вокруг говорят, что ОНИ ДОЛЖНЫ ПОЖЕНИТЬСЯ  
\- во Вселенной 3490 ОНИ ПРИСЛУШАЛИСЬ И ПОЖЕНИЛИСЬ  
\- два слова - ГОРБАТАЯ ГОРА  
\- TSUM TSUM

Оставайся на молоко и пончики. Дальше — больше 😏

Скачать клип
     [71 Мб c гугл-диска](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aqdnkrTGYqPHU_Fju8ASqwy9VbOG5tFU/view?usp=sharing)

Забрать баннер
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2021/01/23/e6a90416397448221cd222b2f002cb36.gif"></a>`

[Присоединиться к команде](https://www.diary.ru/u-mail/?new&username=WTF+STony+2021) **|** [Подписаться на наши выкладки](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021) | [Твиттер команды](https://twitter.com/wtf_stonyteam)  


[ЗФБ-2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661363)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники к клипу:
>      Аудио: SKULLFIRE - Holding Out For A Hero (Bonnie Tyler Cover), Мстители Величайшие герои Земли/The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Видео:  
>  Железный человек и Капитан Америка Союз героев/Iron Man and Captain America Heroes United; Команда «Мстители»/Avengers Assemble; Защитники справедливости. Новые Мстители/Ultimate Avengers; Железный человек/Iron Man; Железный человек 2/Iron Man 2; Железный человек 3/Iron Man 3; Мстители/The Avengers; Первый мститель/Captain America: The First Avenger; Мстители: Эра Альтрона/Avengers: Age of Ultron; Первый мститель: Другая война/Captain America: The Winter Soldier; Мстители: Финал/Avengers: Endgame; Игра Avengers; дополнительные материал к фильму Мстители: Эра Альтрона/Avengers: Age of Ultron; фреймы из комиксов  
> 


End file.
